User blog:Xikhuang/Stamina Bar Problems Not Fixed/Solved
Unresolved Stamina Bar Problems I have experienced an unresolved Stamina Bar related problems for 2 or so months now. I have reported the problems to BandaiNamco 3 times, and they always responded/replied quickly, but their suggestions failed to fix the problems I am experiencing with the Stamina Bar. If any you have encountered similar problems, but know a fix or fixes that don't do harm or damage, and legit fix/es, please help me out! Basically, the problems appeared after (if I recall correctly) 3 updates back. Example, at lvl 322, my total maximum STA was 144. A full bar would show 144/144. Now, in the screenshot below showed 8/144 after I've used up almost all of my STA. Then I recharged my STA with DS. Normal or non-problematic version would definitely show up as 8 + 144 = 152/144. But in my case, for whatever reasons, whenever I recharged with DS, my recharged STA always shoots off beyond 200 per current level's maximum STA. The screenshot below shows that it went 235/144, when it should've been 152/144. This is the 1st problem. Anyways, initially, after the above happened, "i could care less." So I continued with the game. What came up next is the 2nd problem. Everytime my stamina comes just within the range of my current level's maximum STA, something weird happened. The screenshot below, for example, showed 147/144, which is within the range of my lvl 322's maximum stamina, which was 144. Say, I do a mission's level with 12 STA cost. Normally, the STA bar would've shown 147 - 12 = 135/144 after completing the mission's level. In my case, it didn't. From 147/144, and after doing a 12 STA cost stage/mission, the STA bar showed up as 53/144 when it should've shown up as 135/144. See the screenshot below. Now where the heck was the remaining 135 - 53 = 82 STA...? This happened all the time over the past 2 months. Initially I was surprised, then I began to notice a pattern after jotting it down and doing basic math. The system, I suspected, had somehow recognized/interpreted/capped a normal full STA bar as he bugged 65/144. Next is the 3rd problem. Every time after I closed the game app and returned to it hours later, it should've recharged my STA. If left long enough a period, it would've fully recharged my STA bar. Say at level 328, it would've recharged my STA bar to 145/145. The screenshot below showed that the system appear to do that correctly. But in actual fact, it didn't. Now, suppose I took a mission level with 13 STA cost. After I completed the mission, the STA bar should've shown 145 - 13 = 132/145. But no, it did not. It showed as 52/145. Where did the 132 - 52 = 80 STA go..? Again, it meant that it recognized 145/145 as the bugged 65/145. After it continued like this a bit longer, I came to the conclusion that, i) For DS STA recharge, the system would recognize my STA beyond my current level's maximum STA, and the system would add my current level's maximum STA to 65/145. For example, I had 8/145 left. I recharged my STA with DS, it should've shown up as 153/145. Instead, it always showed up as 8+145+65 = 218/145. But this 218/145 ain't real. It is just displayed for display purpose. Technically, the system recognized the recharged STA bar was a 153/145, but it displayed it erroneously as 218/145. ii) And, after I recharged my STA with DS that placed my STA to 218/145, and, every time I came near my current level's maximum_STA, and everytime it went below that, the system would automatically recognized 145/145 as 65/145. But, any STA used would be deducted from 65/145 instead of being deducted from 145/145. ii) For normal '''STA recharge, it would always show full STA bar recharged if I left the game long enough. Which is correct. For example, a fully normally recharged STA bar would be 145/145. However, if I spend 13 STA on a level, upon completion, the STA bar would show up as 52/145 instead of 132/145. That means, it didn't recognize a full normal STA recharge beyond 65/145, yet it always display it as though my STA bar is fully recharged to 145/145. The problems above have occured 2 months or so unresolved, even after I reported the problems 3 times to BandaiNamco. They always replied quick, and they have suggested several solutions. But none of those solutions solved the problems I encountered with the STA bar. Then, several hours earlier, not long after the weekly Transcended Warrior was over and removed from Events, the '''4th problem with my STA bar occurred. See, I wanted to do the 80 STA cost on Pan's Secret Adventure event. I had 65/148 showing in the screenshot below. Normally, even with the problems above, if I do not have sufficient STA, the system would allow me to recharge with DS. This time, it didn't. The box below showed up, stating that I had/have "Insufficient STA." Then the system kicked me out to the TItle Screen. Always. Seeing that I had no way to recharge my STA with DS, I opted another method. I went to Baba's Shop to restore my STA. It didn't work! See the screenshot below. The system showed a notification message stating that my "Stamina is at the maximum." But my STA wasn't at the maximum, as it showed up as 60++/148. This repeated several times until I got fed up with the problems. I cleared the game's cache, but that didn't solve the problem. I uninstalled the whole game app, then reinstalled and re-download all the updates and 1+ GB data. It should've fixed my problems, right? I thought it would. But, it didn't solve the STA Bar problems. And after I uninstall-reintall, a 5th problem appears. The STA Bar always display either 146/148 or 148/148. It remains that way. Stuck. My STA bar stay stuck at either 146/148 or 148/148. It doesn't move down. It doesn't move up. It stays either 146/148 or 148/148. Whenever I do have sufficient STA, I am allowed to participate in an event's level/mission. Whenever I don't, it informs me I have "Insufficient Stamina" and always kick me out of the game to the Title Screen. When I can't participate in a mission/level because I have the supposed "insufficient stamina," I try to recharge with DS, but it always informs me that "Stamina is at the maximum." I don't know what's my current actual STA. I don't know why these 5 problems with the STA bar occurred to me. I can't recharge my STA with DS. I always get kicked out of the game to the Title Screen whenever I do not have sufficient STA. I have used these same screenshots, and sent an email again to BandaiNamco regarding the current problems I encountered with the STA Bar. That, plus repeating the same report on the previous problems I had with the STA bar. If you have encountered the same problems or similar problems, and have a legit fix or fixes for these problems, please help me out! Category:Blog posts